


A Thing

by heytheresedona



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Microfic, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytheresedona/pseuds/heytheresedona
Summary: Rey and Ben arrive at home.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	A Thing

He pushed her against the door and his mouth was at her neck. He let out a slow breath and watched her shiver. She turned her head slightly to look at him. His gaze moved to her eyes. His nose touched hers, his lips grazed hers and she gasped. Their eyes caught again, he slowly closed the distance between their lips. Ben moaned low and quiet. Their kiss quickly burned out of control. Ben pushed a thigh in between Rey’s legs and she moaned loudly into his mouth. He anchored his thigh and made Rey keen. She wraps her arms around him, he grabs her hips and helps her move on his thigh. The delicious friction is becoming unbearable as Rey moves on him. 

“Help me Ben” 

His long fingers slide into her underwear and glide through her wet pussy. Ben groans at the contact, she’s drenched for him. Rey begs, far more needier now. 

“Ben, please”

He pulls her out of her pants and silky underwear. His hand makes a trail up her long tan leg to her soaked core. Bent down on one knee, Ben pushes two fingers deep into her pussy, she moans loudly and closes her eyes. 

“No Rey, look at me”

Hazel eyes open to look down at her favorite pair of brown eyes. 

Ben’s fingers search for that perfect spot inside her. Once he’s found it Rey’s eyes widen. He begins to tap her swollen clit with his thumb. Rey begins to lose her balance, Ben holds her firmly and continues. His thumb begins to swirl as his fingers continue their intention inside. Rey holds his gaze, he feels her clench around his fingers, he continues his pace. Rey whines. Ben ever so slightly swirls his thumb faster. Rey’s pussy flutters and she begins to tip over the edge. Ben presses against her clit harder and Rey comes with a beautiful and loud shout. 

Ben quickly picks her up and lays her on the bed, his fingers still inside her, Rey’s pussy still fluttering around him. Ben begins to pump his two fingers inside Rey. Rey arches off the bed screaming. 

“BEN, GOD, BEN, NEVER STOP.”

He adds a third finger and Rey screams his name again. 

The sounds he pulls from her are wet and filthy. He hooks his fingers up and Rey screams. She squirts from his merciless pounding and his arm is drenched from her. Her pussy squeezes his fingers as she comes down from her peak.  
Rey looks up at Ben and smiles. 

“Your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this is eh, but if you liked it leave me a comment?
> 
> Thanks


End file.
